


Still World Moving

by muffinsome



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinsome/pseuds/muffinsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino’s pretty in the morning light. Started off with <a href="http://yfrog.com/6xsleepyninop">this picture</a>, then somehow turned into PWP. Yay, porn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still World Moving

  
Ohno. It’s early morning, and he is awake. Or rather vaguely conscious instead of deeply asleep as he should be; as Nino still is. Ohno slowly blinks in the morning light, watches little particles of dust hang weightlessly in the air as sunrays seep in through the sheer fabric of Nino’s curtains.

Then Nino makes a quiet snuffling sound in his sleep, and Ohno’s breath catches in his throat.

“Ah,” he says. “Pretty.”

Ohno rolls around, patting the top of nightstand for his cellphone – or Nino’s, any would do – because the light is glowing silver on Nino’s skin, and Ohno really wants to draw him. Maybe use water colours. But this is Nino’s bedroom, and Ohno feels the image deserves better than a crumpled music sheet or the back of an instruction manual.

He takes a first picture, then a second one. The third one, however, is his favourite, and he smiles as he sends it to himself. So cute, he thinks. Nino would be so embarrassed if were to wake up, wouldn’t he? As if on cue, Nino lets out a soft whine in his sleep, a little rough, deliciously raw, and rolls around until his back is to Ohno. A small chuckle bubbles inside Ohno’s chest.

There’s a strand of hair curling around Nino’s ear, dark contrast in the soft morning light, and Nino is warm as Ohno presses himself against Nino, palm flat on Nino’s stomach, breathing sunshine into the crook of Nino’s neck.

“Nino,” Ohno calls, quiet and careful, lips brushing the soft part of Nino's earlobe, but Nino doesn’t stir, and Ohno takes this as permission. He presses forward, lines their bodies from hair to toe, hand fumbling blindly to find warm skin underneath Nino’s t-shirt, anticipation suddenly raising above the sleepy haziness.

His hand finds Nino’s hipbone under the waistband of his boxer shorts, and he pulls, moulds their bodies together. When he starts rocking his hips ever so slightly, holding Nino tight against him, it sends shots of electricity up and down his spine, and he feels his whole body tighten in the most delightful way.

Then the alarm function on Nino’s phone starts beeping loudly and obnoxiously, and Nino suddenly stirs, throws a limb out and elbows Ohno in the face in reaching to grab his cellphone. “Ow,” Ohno protests weakly, but Nino is already nuzzling back into his pillow, phone cradled into his hands. Ohno pouts. In ten minutes the second alarm will go off, and it’ll be time to get up and ready for work. Ten minutes, Ohno thinks, scooting forward toward Nino with tiny shifts of his hips, it should enough, right?

Except Nino is rarely cooperative in the morning.

Which doesn’t have to mean that it isn’t worth trying.

“Nino,” he says. “Nino. Nino.” He punctuates every call with a kiss, first on Nino’s forehead, then his cheek, then his lips. “Come on, Nino! Ten minutes.”

“Hm.” Nino doesn’t open his eyes, but his lips do pucker up slightly in response to Ohno’s insistent kisses.

“Ten minutes,” Ohno repeats, and he rolls the two of them around, climbing on top and straddling Nino’s thigh. “Let’s,” – and he leans in to kiss Nino a little more desperately – “okay?”

And maybe Nino’s underwear is already off and Ohno’s well on the way by the time Nino starts responding, fingers sliding over Ohno’s ribs and up his spine.

“So early,” he mumbles sleepily. “You suck.” And Ohno thinks, oh, okay, because there’s nothing that gets Nino to agree more quickly than Ohno’s lips wrapped around his cock. Ohno can relate; he does usually feel enthusiastically agreeable in the reverse situation.

“Ah,” Nino cries out as Ohno wraps his hand at the base Nino’s cock and leans in to lick a line from balls to tip. “I didn’t mean literally!” And Ohno means to raise his head to look at Nino, but Nino’s hand is already at the back of his head, pushing down. “Don’t stop, fuck!”

Ohno smirks a little, nudging Nino’s cock with his nose before taking the head into his mouth. The taste is pleasantly familiar by now, the weight almost comfortable on Ohno’s tongue, and he has no trouble setting up a pace that will have Nino over edge in no time. There is no time after all. And though he’d rather take it slow, drag it out a little, he knows that teasing Nino before he’s had his first coffee is never a good idea. If Ohno’s not done by the second alarm, Nino might very well roll out of bed and leave him to finish by himself or suffer a hard-on for the rest of the day.

Nino’s thigh is shaking against Ohno shoulder, and Nino’s hand starts to pull at Ohno’s hair. “Oh-chan,” Nino calls, and his voice is so rough that it sends a jolt straight down to Ohno’s cock. “Oh-chan,” Nino repeats and pulls harder. “Get the fuck up here.”

When they kiss, Nino is fully awake now, and Ohno’s only happy to let Nino’s tongue push into his mouth. Nino makes Ohno wrap his hand around the both of them, keeping his own hand around Ohno’s to set the rhythm. It’s fast. It’s perfect. And Ohno closes his eyes as he feels Nino’s fingers dig into his butt cheek.

Time is running. Ohno’s so close, and Nino may be whimpering a little. So Ohno leans in and catches Nino’s earlobe with his teeth, and Nino comes.

“Cheater,” Nino accuses at moment after, but he’s already batting Ohno’s hand away. “Let’s see how quick I can finish you off,” he adds wickedly, and… oh.

Ohno comes seconds before the alarm.

*

“Nino looks suspiciously perky this morning,” Jun says, setting his coffee mug on the table and taking a seat on the couch next to Ohno. “He also let me get coffee first.”

Ohno looks up from his fishing magazine and smiles beatifically. Jun stares back.

“Yeah, never mind,” he says. “I don’t want to know.”  



End file.
